Villains Wiki:Battle Phase 2 (User Battles 5)
UPDATED RULES FOR FIGHTS WITH NO STORYLINE: 1. No one-hit knockouts or instant kills 2. No profanity or degrading remarks aimed at the opponent User. It is okay if the characters use profanity against each other. 3. Blood and gore are permissible, but please avoid going "over-the-top", unless absolutely necessary. 4. Limit your move/turn to a reasonable number of actions- like one or two. 5. God-modding is not tolerable...EVER. (This includes bizzarely convenient powers that your character suddenly seems to aquire, god-like forms, or invincibility) 6. No unreasonable defying of the laws of physics. For example, you can't freeze something at -1000 Farenheight, because that temperature does not exist. (It is below 0 Kelvin). Keep magic powers reasonable for your character. 7. Please sound intelligent when writing, and not like a four-year old typing run-on sentences and bad grammer. 8. Vandalism will NOT be tolerated, and will make the vandal in question liable to be blocked from the wiki. FOR FIGHTS WITH A STORYLINE: 1. No one-hit knockouts or instant kills, unless the kill in question is both A) part of the story, and B) performed with the consent of the User who controls the character about to die. 2. No profanity or degrading remarks aimed at the opponent User. It is okay if the characters use profanity against each other. 3. Blood and gore are permissible, but please avoid going "over-the-top", unless absolutely necessary. 4. Limit your move/turn to a reasonable number of actions- like one or two. 5. God-modding is ONLY permissible when and where the creator of a particular story allows it (mainly the antagonistic forces). If you are joining in someone elses story, you may NOT God-mod. (This includes bizzarely convenient powers that your character suddenly seems to aquire, god-like forms, or invincibility). 6. No unreasonable defying of the laws of physics. For example, you can't freeze something at -1000 Farenheight, because that temperature does not exist. (It is below 0 Kelvin). Keep magic powers reasonable for your character. 7. Please sound intelligent when writing, and not like a four-year old typing run-on sentences and bad grammer. (Especially since you're writing a story) 8. Vandalism will NOT be tolerated, and will make the vandal in question liable to be blocked from the wiki. 9. If you start a story, be sure that you'll be able to finish it. 10. Supernaturally powerful characters can only be entered in a story if the creator of the story allows it, or doesn't mind. These characters are in what is called the "Highest Power Tier" (i.e. past antagonistic characters such as The Secrets, Arodnap, Eclipse, Misery, etc.). 11. Protagonist characters can never, if not rarely, enter the Highest Power Tier (see Rule 10). The Other Side The sun shone upon the metropolis brightly like a beacon of hope, yet in the cold and shadowed places, glowed with bitter, remorseless light. There was no wind in the urban bustle, just a monotonous hum of cars and people and voices. In the distance of the cold and shadowed places, however, the eternal hum of the city dwindled to a whisper, as if murmuring terrible secrets not meant for the ears of the civilized society. In the depths of the shadows was a girl with the appearance of a ravenous wolf. Her eyes- one colored the piercing blue of an eagle, the other colored the eerie green of a cat- seemed to illuminate the darkness around her. She moved silently with the cold mindset of a predator which craftily stalks its prey and strikes at the perfect moment. Or perhaps she herself was the prey, trained to fight and kill for survival. On her forehead was inscribed a black word- “PSI”. It was covered by a mass of long black hair streaked with lines of silver. Her lips were inhumanly thin; her skin unnaturally pale, giving her an otherworldly appearance. Around her neck was a dog tag and a silver locket. From a belt on her frayed jeans the girl extracted a wicked knife with a long, serrated blade. The rested the teeth of the blade gently against her arm, at the midpoint between her wrist and elbow. She began to draw the blade back slowly, watching her skin split open like a zipper, and the crimson line that followed the knife. She cringed slightly at the pain, but also smiled- a wild, savage, and insane smile. Her face contorted into one of madness. After this bizarre ritual was complete, she licked the blade of the knife, not caring that it had also split her tongue, and placed it in her belt. It still was wet with fresh blood. She walked along, through the shadows of the alleys, and out of the city, where she was confronted by two other figures, obscured with darkness. "Ready?" asked the first. "Always." responded the girl. They moved along, away from the city, toward the top of an old and weathered hill. In the center of the hill's summit was a blazing fire, circled by other figures, whose hellish faces were illuminated by the flame. One figure, a man with narrow eyes and long, unkempt hair, stepped forward into the circle. "Followers of Apollyon, heed my words- your service to the dark god will not go unrewarded! For Apollyon has promised his disciples that he shall purge the world of the corruption and oppression of order!" The other followers all murmured in approval. "Disciples! Chosen brothers and sisters! Present your offerings to appease the great Apollyon!" Each of the figures took from out of their belts or the folds of their cloaks a dagger, each stained with it's owner's blood. A green light began to glow around the hilltop, as each of the daggers became illuminated with emerald light. The flames turned a pale green color. "Great Apollyon!" cried the leader of the disciples. "Rise once more and purge the world of it's corruption! Destroy those who would oppress your most devoted followers! We implore you, mighty and terrible god of darkness! Hear our plea!" The flames shot into the air, towering above the disciples and glowing even brighter. It blazed for moments, before shrinking back down and disappearing into nothing, casting the hill into darkness. Chapter I The next day... (Anyone edit here, the setting is in the daytime within the city.) (I'll find my character to use soon Deathwalker. No worries.) Amnesty stands in a street, observing every human that comes passing. A man with long, dark hair and a flowing cloak walks by. Seeing Amnesty, he walks over. "You aren't from around here, are you?" Amnesty grins. "No. I'm not. What gave me away?" "I can just tell." said the man. "I see many things... but where might you be from?" Necessary Evil The scene begins in the depths of space and time as a feminine figure dressed in red kneels down before a group of larger cloaked figures, she is wrapped in glowing chains as she glares at the figures through glowing yellow eyes. Figure: "Misery, this day you stand before the Court guilty of multiple crimes against the cosmic balance - what is your plea?" Misery (narrowing her eyes): "you can not judge me, fools - I am a part of existence: misery is supreme and omnipresent.. it is beyond your pathetic notions of "good" or "evil".. it simply is.." Figure: "very well, the Court will now pass judgement -" Misery: "I will tear down your precious balance and I will drown out your empty words in a sea of agony.." Figure: "- we judge you to be guilty: the punishment.. removal from the cosmic cycle.." Misery (chuckling to herself): "..you're insane.. you'll shatter the very balance you seek to protect.." Figure: "..farewell, Misery.." Suddenly Misery is engulfed in darkness as she is stripped of her power, across entire worlds people feel the sudden removal of emotional pain or turmoil - as if a true "golden age" had arrived: then within moments Misery is hurled across time and space like a shooting star. The scene shifts to Earth on a starry night as Misery falls from the sky, crashing down heavily to the ground below - stumbling to her feet she sees herself changing as the last of her enegies fade and she falls to her knees, now a red-haired human woman with green eyes.. For a moment Misery simply stares outwards, then she cracks a crazed smile before bursting into insane laughter as the scene turns to black. Chapter 1 The scene changes to an unnamed city the next day and things are already beginning to change as everything seems to be out of place - no pain or suffering.. no feelings of dread.. yet this sudden "paradise" feels empty and strange.. decidely unnatural.. (ooc: anyone can join at this point - in case you're wondering what's going on misery has been "removed" from existence - kind of deep, I know, basically imagine a world without pain or suffering.. it will probably seem heavenly at first but.. well.. you'll see why it's not so good as the story progresses) In a burst of green flame, Arbiter appears. His golden eyes pierce the air as he looks around. "Something...doesn't feel right." he mutters. "The Balance... it has been upset... but I can't put my finger on it..." Amnesty appears next to Arbiter in a green flash. "What has happened here? This doesn't feel right!" "You have noticed too?" Arbiter asks. "Then this is more serious than I have thought." Amnesty snorts slightly. "It's hard to miss, really... It's happening everywhere I've checked. Then I felt you and decided to see if you knew what happened. But it seems you do not know anything more than I do." "It's a problem with the Balance... and problems with the Balance are not usually felt this much by others whom have no direct connection with it..."